Lavender Shine
by Icebender21
Summary: After receiving a new bottle of nail polish, Nico Robin discovers her hat isn’t just for looking stylish and fancy, it’s for pimpin’. Oh yeah, this goes there. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Piece, but I know someone who'd just _love _to own Nico Robin (or a plushie at the very least).

**Summary**: After receiving a new bottle of nail polish, Nico Robin discovers her hat isn't just for looking stylish and fancy, it's for pimpin'. Oh yeah, this goes there. Oneshot.

Heeeey, I said I'd write this the moment I got bored! Guess what happened at exactly 6:55 pm? Fufufufu, I'm writing this for Inumaru12 and I really hope she gets a good laugh out of this.

* * *

**Lavender Shine**

Those who knew Nico Robin, the archaeologist of the Straw Hat pirates, knew that she'd spend her money on books rather than on material items such as perfumes and jewelry. Expensive items such as those were left in the care of one mikan-loving, beli-grabbing Nami.

So imagine her surprise when the orange-haired woman decided they needed to spend more girl time together (having grown tired of spending hours on end with so many men on the Thousand Sunny) and decided to go out shopping with her wonderful Onee-sama.

And since Franky and Chopper (when in Heavy Point) were easily the biggest crew members, Nami had dragged them along in order to lug around their soon-to-be purchases.

Walking into the small port town, the girls looked around at all the various shops selling trinkets and other small merchandise. The two men followed closely behind, uninterested in their surroundings. Interestingly enough, the townsfolk found it weird that the reindeer wore pants while the muscular blue-haired man chose to wear a speedo. They were smart enough not to comment on such a sight though.

It was a particularly hot day too. Nami wore a short mini-skirt and her standard open-toed shoes and Robin decided to don her purple laced skirt ensemble that she hadn't worn since their adventure in Alabasta. In order to keep the sun's rays from irritating her scalp, the tall woman also wore the matching cowgirl hat.

Franky had a hard time keeping her eyes off of the mysteriously attractive woman. Nami was easily able to pick up on what he was doing and Chopper remained blissfully unaware as always.

"Ah, let's go to this shop, Robin-neesama. It looks like they have some nice stuff, not to mention shade," the navigator pointed out.

"Hai, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Navigator-san," Robin smiled, adjusting the black strap on the backpack she was carrying. It would be used to hold her 'special' books if she was able to find any.

Marching into the compact little area, the two attractive Straw Hat women noticed that the shop was run by a young girl (she looked about sixteen) with blackish-brownish hair and chocolate brown eyes. Although, the way the sun was shining, the girl's hair could easily be mistaken for blue.

"Welcome to my shop, how may I help you?" asked the young shopkeeper, eyeing the archaeologist specifically. Her name tag read Inu-something. The rest was scratched out somehow. The doctor and shipwright had opted to wait outside until the girls were done.

Nami looked over and smiled kindly at the girl. "No, we're not really looking for anything in particular, just browsing a bit."

"We'll be sure to keep the offer in mind, Merchant-san," the raven-haired woman nodded before strolling off to the back. Large, bright stars showed up where the girl's brown eyes should be as she gazed in awe at the tall woman.

"W-w-wait!" Inu gasped suddenly to grab her customer's attention. "You should wear this!" She reached under the counter and pulled out a small bottle of lavender nail polish. "We got a whole truckload in just today, so you're in luck! You can have it on the house…" she nervously chuckled.

The booklover chuckled appreciatively as the young girl blushed and used her powers to gently lift the bottle from her hand.

A storm of perverted thoughts arose and swirled in Inu's head.

Nami noticed that her friend had just received a free bottle of nail polish and slunk over to her with the agility of a cat. "Nee-sama!" the frugal woman moaned, making puppy dog eyes. "Could you try and get a bottle for me, too? See if they have it in orange, please?"

The mysterious woman giggled and easily gave in to the woman's plea. Walking back to the counter, she was able to obtain an orange container of nail polish without trouble.

"Also, I'd like to ask if you have any…" she leaned over and whispered into Inu's ear, the younger girl blushing when she heard the item her customer was looking for.

"They're in the back. I'll show you," she answered a little too quickly. If Robin noticed, she didn't say anything.

Leading the way, Inu silently and nervously went to the back of the store, out of Nami's sight and went into a section full of hardcore yaoi manga.

"Quite the collection," Robin noted. "I'd like these, please," she said, pointing two a book with two men on the cover. One of them was wrapped in chains with the other in tight leather pants that lead nothing to the imagination.

Skimming though, she got right up to the part where Yami Bakura pinned down young Yugi and prepared to penetrate his virgin body with his hard bulging…

"Oh my!" the archaeologist gasped with a light blush on his cheeks.

Inu couldn't form a coherent thought and quickly rung up the items for both women and watched them leave her not-so-innocent little shop.

Franky stood tapping his foot against the ground and playing with his sunglasses as he wondered what was taking the girls so long. Chopper was counting with his hooves out of sheer boredom.

"What took you so long? It's SUPA hot out here!" the muscular man exclaimed, gesturing emphatically.

"My apologies, Shipwright-san. Sorry to keep you waiting as well, Doctor-san."

"No, it was no problem!" the reindeer chuckled. "Hey, that's a lot of stuff you've got there! Is it mostly books?"

"Yes, I got them half off along with this," the dark-haired woman noted pulling out the nail polish and beginning to apply it. The least she could do was wear it after receiving such an expensive looking item for free.

"Awesome!" Chopper shouted in his usual squeaky voice. "How'd you get it at half price?"

A playful glint shined in Robin's eyes and she tipped the white cowgirl hat. "Because this, sir, is also known as my patented pimpin' hat."

The doctor tiled his head, confused. "What's a pimp?"

Franky burst into laughter at this as the orange-haired woman tried to stifle her own. Inu poked her head from outside her little shop, hearing the last bit of their conversation.

"Yes, pimpin' indeed."

**Owari**

* * *

**Ending Omake**

Icebender: (poking Inumaru) Inu? Inu-chan? Guys, she isn't moving!

Robin: Allow me to help. Tres Fluer! (picks up Inu)

Inumaru: Oh, Robin-chwan!! (glomp)

Franky: She woke up SUPA fast…

Icebender: (playfully) Jealous?

Franky: You wish. I can get any girl I want with this body.

Icebender: Which brings up a very good question; do cyborgs even need to drink cola the way you do?

Chopper: Well, he is still technically human.

Icebender: But he has a built in refrigerator... How human is that? Not to mention that his legs can split in half!

Franky: I'm a lot more SUPA than your average human.

Icebender: (rolls eyes) Whatever you say, Yogi.

Robin: Authoress-san, do you plan on letting go anytime soon?

Inumaru: Not really… (squeezes) Robin is so soft and smells like flowers! I don't think I ever want to let go! (blush)

Robin: A-authoress-san… Very well then, you may cling to your heart's content.

Franky: ROBIN!?

Icebender: I thought you didn't care?

Chopper: The atmosphere has changed…


End file.
